


Now it's come to distances

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Earendil up above, the others below, and the distance between them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. The Mariner and his Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond

As he sails over Imladris, he leans out. Today, the night is clear. Far below, Elrond steps out onto a starlit terrace and raises his arm in a sketchy wave. He started waving like this--when the evening star is visible and there are no witnesses below—a short time after Elros left and has continued ever since: awkward and stubborn, the gesture of someone who does not know if he is seen.

‘But I see you, Elrond, I see you clearly,’ murmurs Earendil.

Below, Elrond shrugs and enters his house—the inside of which his father will never see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older drabble that I had not cross-posted, but which, I have now discovered, goes well with the more recent drabble that forms the second chapter.


	2. Now it's come to distances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirdan

On the parapet of the tall lighthouse, Cirdan peers through the glass of the ingenious telescope gifted to him by a visitor from Numenor, up to where the Star that was once a friend traverses the airs of the night, crossing over the great waters and realms of Arda, dreamlike in its tireless, unwavering dedication. How does Earendil feel, he wonders, remembering the young man who once took ship into the West? But no matter how cleverly made the instrument, it cannot catch the expression on Earendil’s face.

_Earendil observes Cirdan’s final departure westward, smiling, although Cirdan still cannot see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the SWG's Lockdown Insta-Drabbling session, with an addition to make it a true drabble of 100 words in MS Word (the earlier version was 88 words).
> 
> Prompt words: dedication, dreamlike, clever, feel; lighthouse, glass, star, waters; airs, great, traverse, realms

**Author's Note:**

> Overarching title (and chapter title) taken from Leonard Cohen's song "No way to say goodbye"


End file.
